Their Secret Rules For Dating
by TwiLighT7242
Summary: Bella has her family and all her friends around her - everything she wants in life. But in a flash, best friend - dead. Why? Boyfriend. Her fault? Oh, she just broke one rule. Hmm... OOC/AH. Canon pairings. HEA? OF COURSE.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**_**Again I've made a story. Sorry for those who've read about my other fanfic but... let's just see what happens first! :D**

**This is now my real first fanfic. I promise to update it more often. **

**I don't have any beta so any comment would be nice. :D **

**Summary: Bella could never ask for more from life. She has her family and all her friends around her. But just like what they say, "hitting two birds with one stone." What happens when that saying applies the wrong way? Now her best friend's dead and there's no one to suspect other than her boyfriend since she caught him on act. Hmm... OOC/AH, HEA? of course. **

* * *

><p><strong>THE RULES OF DATING AND ITS ART<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

**BPOV**

I let my mind wander as the room started to fill. We've been sitting here for half an hour already. The longer we stayed here in this room the more it made me feel like time loves to fuck with us, so that every moment will be a torture.

I huffed. _Fuck._ I can't think straight. The trial has not even started but I know that the confliction in me that I've tried so hard to hide for the past few weeks in front of my friends is splayed all over my face. It's unstoppable, really. Just by being in this room and knowing that the man who I loved the most will be held into trial here in this damn court room. And as if that's not torture enough, I had to be here as _the _state witness. That's when it all came back to me. The moment as if everything happened all of a sudden. I tried to shove the memory in the back of my mind for now. Damn, just for a few more minutes, I hoped to forget the memory but it's very futile. Every vision that has flashed into my mind was so clear it almost felt like it just happened last night. _Fuck me. It's not working. _I tried to cover my frustration by burying my face into my hands.

I wanted to scream out loud. To cry. I imagined feeling Edward's arms surround me at the same time try to tell me that it'll be alright, that everything's going to be okay. He'd kiss the top of my head while I hold on to him like he's my life support. I let out an exasperated laugh. _Of course, it had to be me. I had to be the one to have the double whammy. Already added to my fucking luck list._

I opened my eyes and blinked furiously. I didn't want to close my eyes anymore. More fucking visions will just enter my head.

I could see the room is almost full now. We all stood up. The Judge started his dialogue and then pounded the gavel after he'd finished. Juries sat on the side while each side's lawyers sat just in front of our seat, all prepared with their plans, evidences, questions, or just what-the fuck-ever they will use against each other's clients. I still can't believe we're all here right now. Hell, I can't believe I'm the reason to all this fuckery! _Stop it, Bella. You weren't the one to fucking kill Jake! _GODDAMN, I must be insane already!

I shook my head, willing sanity to somehow come back, as Alice whispered, "It's time," her voice barely audible. I looked at Esme and Carlisle. Esme tried to look as blank as possible but her eyes gave away her façade. Carlisle was holding close, like she's going to fall off if he lets go. He looked at me and nodded. Of course, he was also hurt but he was, like Esme, trying to look strong but unlike her, he was succeeding. It was excruciating to look at them, feeling and knowing that just by one statement, their son's whole life would change, for I am able to condemn him to hell-on-earth that we more commonly called jail.

I can't breathe. I swear everybody in this room can hear my heartbeat thumping against my chest. Blood rapidly pulsated through my veins, making my face heat up. Agitatedly, I walked forward while I tried my damnedest to not to look at my boyfriend turned to alleged murderer. I went to the small booth beside the judge and did the clichéd pre-court trial routine. I looked at my friends and the family I've come to acknowledge as mine. The Cullens can really be as solid as a rock when it comes to their family. I've seen that they've already put on a strong and determined front for their member. _My partner. _I swallowed hard. _Neutral, Bella. You came here as the witness AGAINST him. Deal with it! _Another long, dragging sigh.

_God, this is so hard. Don't cry, Bella. DON'T YOU FUCKING CRY! Don't look at him. _I almost said out loud that I can't. I continued my internal chant while I turned to face my best friend's family – my other second family. Rachel sent me an encouraging smile. I tried to reciprocate as best as I could, really, I did. _And who the fuck are you trying to convince Bella? _Ugh. I sighed, resigned. _Fucking hell._ Billy, on the other hand, just nodded at me, goading me to start speaking against my love. Somehow, I just can't do it. I cannot bring myself to make a statement. Up until now, there's been an internal war inside my head – one saying what I knew he did do and the other one asking me to see more sense into the world, to analyze the memory better. Because, fuck, I knew that somewhere in my mind, which ever part it is, can have the capacity to believe the opposite of what I know and my whole heart telling me that he did _not_ do it. It was both overwhelming and conflicting. Trust me, you wouldn't want an experience.

Traitor tears wanted to fall so bad but I managed to swallow it away along with the anxiety. I had to be strong for this. Edward's life depends on what my statement would be.

As I sat on the tall chair, readying myself, a memory passed through my mind, as if I'm not conflicted enough. I remembered a moment four years ago during one of our umpteenth sleepovers. The "emergency" sleepover, as Rose would call, that is. That was the night we made our rules. _SHIT! What if?_

Jake's family's hired lawyer stood up from his seat and started interrogating me in front of hundreds of people. Questions we've already rehearsed before. Then he threw the biggest one of them. "Miss Swan, can you, then, please tell us everything that happened that night." he said, making it more like a command than a question.

He thought he knew everything about this case – hell, I thought I knew, too - but because I had new found information just about now… _FUCK MY LIFE!_

Everybody's waiting for my answer like it's the fucking continuation of a cliffhanger from some show they've been watching. I looked at Edward for the first time in weeks. I can feel big, chunky tears falling down my cheeks. I can't believe I've survived this long, not seeing him. He had the same expression in his eyes though his face looked neutral. _Well, It's now or never, Bella._ I made a deep breath before I spill all my guts.

* * *

><p><strong>To all of you, first of all, I don't have any whatsoever background about court trials. I've never experienced one, (YET!) so...<strong>

**Reviews, please. I need it. **

**Thanks. XOXO. **

**:D**


	2. Leo Is My Romeo THE Sleepover

**_Author's Note:_ I've been writing this the whole day yesterday. I was so excited how many checked it out, so...here it goes.**

**Review, review.**

**Let's start from the beginning shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.<strong>

**~Romeo, _Romeo + Juliet (1996), Romeo and Juliet, Act. I, Sc. 4_**

**CHAPTER 1 ~ Leo Is My Romeo (THE Sleepover)**

_(6 years ago…)_

**BPOV**

Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?

Sigh. I read Romeo and Juliet some more before I shut my book and closed my eyes. My mind was crowded with visions from the aftermath of my recent activity. I made an internal debate with myself of what will be my reaction if that balcony scene happened to me. While reading, I've thought it was sweet, but, I don't know, it kind of sounded a little surreal for me. I mean, who on earth still does that kind of thing? They could be arrested because of trespassing, for Christ's sake! I blinked even more as contemplated about this. I could feel the pain from the ever so deep crease between my eyes increase. Maybe, to see is to believe? Maybe when the time comes that I finally found out that someone still does that, or, if I get lucky enough that it'd happen to me, I'd be swept off my feet senseless. Someone just nudged me. I think.

_Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?_

"Bella!" Alice called me, half squealing. I thought my arm was going to fall off as she continued shaking it, trying to bring me back to life. More squeals erupted from her throat.

"Jeez, Alice! You're jealous of my arm, aren't you?"

She ignored my jab and proceeded with her explanation. "Look at them. I want that scene to happen to me! Oooh, and also her balcony." Apparently, the page I just read, and probably a million times already, and the current scene of the movie, was the same. Only this movie was the cheesier, cornier version of the story. Almost on cue, both Rose and Alice sighed like there's no tomorrow, eyes glazed all over.

Rose and Alice, as damn obvious as it is, are my best friends. Best friends I've known for the whole fifteen years of my life. Well, technically, since fourth grade, but, you get my drift. Anyways, ever since we all, coincidentally, moved here that summer, we three have been joined to the hip.

I've lived my innocent age in Forks, Washington. That changed when my mom, Renee, had to move to California for her job. She brought me with her but made Charlie, my dad, stay because of his job as Chief of Police and his parents. They made compromises, instead – either us visiting Forks or him visiting us. It mostly worked until a tragic accident happened to Renee and my Gran Gran on their way home from the grocery store. That made dad's world flip, I can still see it from his eyes, but he tried to show his strong side. That made _me _pack up my bags and return to Forks. It also caused me a little trauma for grocery stores. Sigh. _Miss you, mom._

I've first met Rose and Alice, actually, their whole coven, as we jokingly called it, at First Beach down at the La Push reservation. Charlie brought me there with him so he can fish with his buddies, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, and, at the same time, look after me. I was picking up shells and rocks by the shore when they all came. As in, all of them. The Cullens, I mean. They're an extended family consisted of the Mama and Papa Cullen, Esme and Carlisle, their kids, Emmett, Edward and Alice, and the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were the eldest, followed by the Cullen fraternal twins, Edward and Alice. Rose and Jasper are Esme and Carlisle's god children. They were living with them ever since their parents' death. Carlisle, being good friends with the twins' father, didn't want to change their last names. He said wanted them to keep the most precious possession given to them by their parents, being a true Hale. The two of them are so much the same as the other – both pretty, blonde, and with blue eyes. Actually, all of them were pretty. Emmett had dark brown hair, brown eyes and dimples while his younger brother and sister, well, damn, you would never be able to guess they were actually twins. Unless you're a good guesser, but that's beside the point. I know right? So, Alice has jet black hair, and gray eyes. Edward, on the other hand, is _the _heartbreaker with messy bronze hair, that's even messier because of the wind, and green eyes. At one point, you wouldn't even think those twins _are _from their Mama and Papa C. Esme has caramel brown hair and brown eyes while Carlisle is blond with blue eyes.

I gawked at them, awestruck by their beauty and spontaneity. Esme was left under the umbrella with Rose, both sitting on a lounger. Carlisle went over to dad's group where dad quickly took his hand and shook it. While watching the kids play, I was able gather from dad's voice that Mr. Cullen was the new doctor in town. My eyes widened as I heard Carlisle tell the three of them his specialization is – General Medicine. _That means, we're_ _going to meet more than often in the emergency room. _Cringe. Still immobilized by the mortifying new found information, I wasn't able to notice someone talking to me. _Huh. Huh? _I must've been looking like an idiot staring into space because she waved her hand in front of my face. More embarrassed than ever, I blinked furiously at her, eventually feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Hi!" the little girl who I knew now was Alice beamed at me. She was bouncing, excited that she's now woken me up on my trance. She held out her hand. "I'm Alice. What's your name?"

"Bella." I replied shyly. I shook her hand, blushing some more.

"Do you wanna play with us?" she pointed out to the staring children who are now my best friends. Without waiting for further answers, she pulled me towards them. We had the introductions and discovered that Edward, Alice, and Rose, who was surprising, were going to be my classmates. I had not experienced anything more fun than being with them.

Soon, lunch came and Charlie and I had to go to Billy's house. After lunch, I gained a new companion as I walk back to the beach. It was Billy's youngest kid, Jacob. He was so happy that he finally got out of the house. Jacob has a tan skin tone, and black hair. The whole walk he was grinning. I felt so comfortable around him.

When we finally arrived at the beach, I introduced him to all of them. He easily fitted with us the the same age as mine, Alice's and Edward's. Ever since that day, we seven were inseparable.

Le sighs. I sighed because I didn't notice I've had a long inner babble with myself. _They_ sighed because of the movie, which was close to the end already. _Damn long, indeed._

"I know that sigh, Bella. You weren't watching." Rose accused. An eye roll for her cocked eye brow. What can I do? I've watched it so many times, not to mention I just read the book just a while ago. "You shouldn't have read the book while watching. It just makes you compare it more to the movie! My Leo doesn't deserve that!" she huffed and crossed her arms, disappointed of me. Dang, she knows me so well.

I tried for a cover up. "What about Alice?" Alice's eyes left her phone and narrowed them at me. "What? You're texting away the whole freaking time!" I raised my eyebrow and half-smirked. Heh. _What a cover up, Bella._

"So what?"

I glared at her. "You keep on texting while I got scolded at because of sighing!" Scoffs from me and Rose.

Alice suddenly doubled over, laughing. I didn't know what was funny but she laughed, regardless. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Guys! This. Is. A. Sleepover! You don't text, you don't read books of the movie we're watching!" she said to the both of us exasperatedly. She looked so frustrated. Poor Rose.

Everybody was silent after that. Shocked, and also a little confused, Alice and I faced each other and blinked. And blinked. Before we even knew it, we were laughing our asses off. Even Rose. _What a sleepover!_

Guffaws turned to giggles turned to giggles as we let it subside. I'm telling you, we waited for _a while._

Giggling Rose finally spoke. "What the fuck are we going to do next?" God, Rosalie's such a blunt speaker! I know people mostly expected her to be so classy and prudent or something but, yeah. She curses like a sailor. She's usually the spokesperson of the three of us, especially now that she's exponentially outgrown us. Well, Rose has been our front man. Unless, it's shopping. _Shopping. _Cringe. That's Alice's department.

_SHOPPING + ALICE =_**C.R.I.N.G.E.**

Shit, don't tell her that.

Alice looked at us deviously then nodded. "I know what we'll do."

_Hmm…I'll guess. Twenty Questions? _I rolled my eyes at my brain's sarcasm.

Without revealing the name of the game, she turned to Rose. Her expression quickly softened. "How are you, baby?"

Oh, yeah, it was an "emergency sleepover", as Alice would call it. She did this especially when Rose had breakups. Rose titles her head to the side, contemplating. Her mouth scrunched up to the side the sighed resignedly. I could tell she doesn't know what to answer, so, she just shrugged.

"Romeo didn't help?" Alice continued. Rose shrugged again. "Even Leo?" Alice stared at her in disbelief.

_My turn. _I tried reverse psychology. "Of course, he couldn't help, Alice. Leonardo Di Caprio looks lanky in that movie. I'm telling you. Worst. Movie. Interpretation. Ever." I shot her a wink for good measure.

Rose gasped, coming back to life again._ Of course. It works ALL the time. _She looked at me, bewildered. _Romeo + Juliet_ was one of her favorite chick flicks. And she loves Leonardo Di Caprio as much as Alice and I do. "Dude! How the fuck can you say that? He's so cute in that movie. That was his best performance before Titanic." _Comparing a chick flick to another chick flick, Rose?_

Alice giggled at Rose's outburst. _Yep. Definitely got her._ "Leo is my Romeo and no one can change that!" she continued.

"Uh huh." I looked at her indifferently.

"Fuck yes." Rose wouldn't budge when it comes to her Leo. Well, what can I say to that? I just shrugged indifferently instead and shook my head. She smirked. She thought she won. I wouldn't burst her bubble. She just didn't know that I'm the one who really won. I've made her think of something else. I'd do everything for her.

"You know, you might be sad on the outer shell but that can't fool me, Rose. I don't really feel you depressed or crestfallen and stuff." I eyed her inquisitively. _Ha! GOTCHA!_ She looked sheepish now but definitely not sad.

"What the fuck ever." she said dismissively. _Hmm. Trying to walk around it, huh?_

Alice finally spoke. "So, what's the reason this time?" she knew Rose already know what she's pertaining to – her breakup with Royce.

"I don't really know. The whole time Royce and I were together, I felt like I don't fully have him for myself, you know?" Rose casted her eyes downward. We're now seated on her bed. I closed the TV and DVD player then turned my attention back to my friends. "There's always the feeling that I can't be allowed to single him out with his friends, or something." She peeked at Alice who looked deep in thought. We all knew what her problem is. More like _who._ The "or something "she added meant she was unsure of how her problem became a problem. It's Emmett, that's for sure. She's confused as to what his role is – the friend who's always with them or she wants him. You see, Rosalie and Emmett had always had a thing for each other. Their as old as the other but he was always there as her protector. Always, as in _EVERYTIME. _They both love cars, have the same circle of friends…

_Same circle of friends…_

Something in Alice's eyes sparkled when she turned to me. "You're right. Same circle of friends!" She looked at us as if she's finally discovered the answer to the world's most difficult puzzle. She's always known about Em and his moves. In fact, she's one of the firsts to find out about her year-older brother's ya know… particular fondness for Rosalie, pervs!

I can't believe I just said that thought out loud. I can only wish I only said the "circle of friends" part. A shaky half-smile was sent to Alice. A shrug, too.

She then started bouncing up and down while Rosalie just followed her using her eyes. She's confused. I know. It gets me all time. "I don't get why you're so worked up, bitch." She snapped. Typical confused Rose line.

Alice stopped bouncing and looked at her. Even sighed dramatically. "Rose, I think all your relationships fail because of Em. Can't you notice it? Your boyfriends, his friends." She's using her hands for now for emphasis. "He might or might not have been intentionally screwing up your relationships but he's a tall enough wall to block it from happening."

I have to say I gotta give it to her. _Nicely done, Alice. _I nodded slowly as I thought of her statement.

"You think so? Hmm. What should I do then?" Rose asked her like she's the love guru.

She handed her phone to me and gesture to call who I thought I should call. Em's caller ID showed up. "Why the hell am I the one to talk to him? Shouldn't it be Rose?"

"Well it has to be you. He'd think something's up if I talk. If you call, he'd just ignore the fact that it's my phone you're using. And, well, you're Bells to him, so..." she ended her explanation with a shrug. Her face lit up again and mimicked a judge pounding the gavel with her hands. "You're the perceptive one out of the three of us. I'm sure you'll hear through him."

Rose cocked her eyebrow while mine shot up. "When did you get so smart, Alice?" Rose mocked. I smirked a little and waited for Emmett to pick the phone up.

Alice did a mock hurt move and looked like she was about to cry. She was pouting a bit but immediately turned to goad me. I rolled my eyes.

"God, Edward's growing on you." She scoffed. Rose and I laughed. I mock pouted at her.

Finally, he picked up. _Well, here comes nothing. "Hello?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie? Yeah, I KNOW. Let's hang in there.<strong>

**As always, R & R.**

**:D**


	3. A Phone Call With Your Best Friend's Bro

**Yo, yo, yo! After a few months I'm back! I'm sorry if I updated so late. RL kicked in and I had finish my drabble. It's unacceptable, I know, but here we go. :D**

**The continuation of the cliffie...**

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love.<strong>

**~_Jane Austen (1775–1817), British novelist. The narrator, in Northanger Abbey, ch. 4 (1818)._**

**CHAPTER 2 ~ A Phone Call With Your Best Friend's Brother Gives Way To THE RULES**

"Hello?" I say, watching Alice and Rose look expectantly at me. I decide to put it on loudspeaker so they can also hear the conversation.

"_Bells? Yo! What's up? Why are you using Ali's phone?_" Emmett answers. They both stifle their giggles while listening.

"Er, nothing. Um, see, I forgot my phone at home so I kinda asked for Alice's." I send a wink at the two of them, all three of us looking devious. "Er, how's your night so far? Edward didn't tell you anything he shouldn't, did he?" I add the last question for good measure. _Shit, that was so flat._

Of course, Emmett asks Edward about 'our secret'. I try to stop giggling at his antics. "He didn't. Why? Is it bad enough that he couldn't tell anybody? And since when did you start keeping secrets with him?" he inquires.

"God, you're such a gossip." By this time, Alice and Rose have already covered their faces with pillows to keep from laughing.

He booms in laughter. "Just screwin' with you, Bells," he paused. "So, did you hear it?"

_Well, that was fast. He's even the first one to bring it up. _The two stops giggling and both gasps, their eyes wide. "Yeah." No need to lie to him about that, right? He asked for it, anyways. But he knows we're on a sleepover. Why make that move?

"_You're putting me on loudspeaker, aren't you?_" Since when have you been a mind reader, Em? But, yeah, I know him. I can see through it. He's definitely just trying to stall on a topic _he _started.

"Why ask, Em? And why on earth would I do that?" Hell, that isn't a lie. Just sayin'.

"_Well, you're on a sleepover, right? And you already know, so, yeah,_" he says uncomfortably. "_Hey?" _Thank god he drops it. Phew.

"Yeah?"

"_How Rosie? I think she's liked him better than her other boyfriends." _Damn, jealousy and wistfulness is so thick on his voice the three of us easily detected it. We're so all ears now.

"Um, well, she's fine. She's still holdin' up, though, of course, who wouldn't be sad about breaking up with someone." I look at Rose. She looks far from heartbroken. "Are you with Royce right now?"

"No!" Em exclaims, sounding also a bit insulted, I know. "Sorry, I was just… I mean, why the fuck would I be with him right now? He broke my Rosie's heart." Rose smiles wistfully when she hears him call her _my Rosie. _You see, that's Emmett's special nickname for her. No one is allowed to call her that name. No one, except for Em. And she loves it every time he calls her that.

"Do you know why? She hasn't told me yet." I'm really being careful with my questions. They're just all semi-lies. Phew.

He sighs. "_I don't think I should be the one to tell you._" I waited some more, giving him the clue that I wasn't gonna budge. He sucks in a deep breath. _"He said she told him that he's never had time for her, and that whenever they're together, his friends are also there…"_

I pick at the hem of my pajamas. _Damn, he really knows shit. _I must've been silent for too long already 'cause Emmett calls me. _"Bella? You still there?"_

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry." I suck air before starting again. "Em, do you believe the reason she gave him?" I chance a peek at Rose and Alice. They're silent, not even whispering to each other.

"_Huh? Um… yeah, sure."_

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're not convincing anybody with that answer. Did you do it on purpose, Em?" I buntly say. Damn straight.

"_What do you mean I did it on purpose?" _he huffs, sounding offended.

"Oh, please. Don't act like you don't know Emmett." Sigh. "What you're doing is not just for her protection anymore. You're hovering over her like you're staking claim on her." Damn. Rose looks thoughtful. Alice, on the other hand, is shocked. Her eyes are about to bulge out of their socket while staring at me. Hell, even I can't believe I just said that.

Emmett must've been shocked, too, 'cause he didn't reply right away. He sighs. _"Bells, is that still you? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"_ I know he's frustrated someone knew his hidden agenda and has called him on it on the spot.

I'm frustrated as well. I can hear it dripping from my words. "Emmett, it's time to make it or break it. You could give her a life by either staying away from her and her love life or just rightfully claim her. Like, for good, because…" Collective sighs from the three of us. "It's fucked up, Em. I love the both of you and I don't want you two hurting. Make it or break it. Remember that." God, I babble too much sometimes. It's so evident right now. I just wish it will produce a good effect on both parties.

He exhales deeply, a humorless laugh escapes his throat. Probably out of his mind because of my rant. _"You know what, Bells? I don't know. I…"_ he trails off. I want to punch myself for fucking up the situation. My speech wasn't part of the plan.

"It's okay, Em. I know you have to think about it thoroughly. Sorry about that part." My blush starting to creep up my cheeks.

"_It's no problem, Bells," _he pauses when someone calls his name from the other side. _"Hey Bella? I gotta go. Catch you later."_

"Oh, yeah, sure. Okay, bye." I stutter.

"Yeah, bye," he laughs.

The phone call ended and I gave the phone back to Alice. We three breathe deeply as we take the conversation in. Silence invades the whole room until Alice speaks up. "We should do something about this. My brother clearly doesn't have the balls to ask you out," she says to Rose.

Confusion colors Rose's expression. "What do you mean 'do something about this'? Like, do the first step? Hell no." she states, shaking her head.

"No. I mean, while he's not ready yet, and still uses his shit excuse, we have to do something in order for it to stop happening again." Alice shrugs.

I can see the interest in Rose's eyes as she asks her the plan. "Fucking spill it, Alice." Did I say ask? Oh, I mean, threaten. Yeah.

"We should make rules. Rules we three are _will_ follow so this won't ever happen again." Alice tells us, nodding as she says it. There is determination getting more evident by the second.

Rose likes this idea. "So, what's gonna be our first rule?" she asks inquisitively and begins thinking. "Is this supposed to be as long as the Ten Commandments or something?" I snort. "What?" she asks me. "It's Alice, you know," she mouths and then shrugs.

"Let's just limit it to three? We can't make that many, can we? That's just so suffocating." I reason. The two of them contemplates about my explanation and nods.

"Yeah, just three rules," Rose agrees, trying to convince Alice who's really thinking of the situation way too seriously.

Alice finally nods and says, "Okay. Hmm… um, I think each of us should give one rule." She bounces in excitement. "Okay, me first. We should _never_ let _our_ friends or_ his _friends interfere in our relationships. In fact, we are not gonna befriend his friend. That way we're sure they won't barge in."

Rose thinks about Alice's rule. "What if, we are not going to be as close to the other gender as we are going to be with the three of us and our boyfriends, but he's still going to be our friend, regardless?" she suggests. "Add it on your rule?"

Alice beams at Rose, clapping. "Yeah. No one's allowed to interfere in our relationships," she nods.

"But what about Jake?" I implore.

Rose turns to face me. "_What _about Jake?"

"He's part of us. That compromises our sitch. He's our friend and, let's suppose, Em's friend. What about that part? What about him?"

Rose blushes a little, not a common reaction from _the _Rosalie Hale. We've been including Emmett on our secret plan already when he's not even ready yet. Alice answers instead. "Jake is still part of our group. He just can't barge in our relationships."

I sigh. _Okay. _"Just to be prepared, you know?" I shrug.

"Okay, who's next?" she asks impatiently.

"My turn." Rose announces. "We should ALWAYS be proud of our boys. Always possess them, stake claim on them, show them we love them."

Well, that's Rose for you. I nod, agreeing with her. Alice does the same thing.

After a few second of letting that sink in, they all turn their attention to me. I take a deep breath. "Bella?" Alice looks at me expectantly.

Hmm… "I don't know. Help?" I say, smiling a little for good effect. She sighs. Just then, something sparks in my mind. "What about, never forgetting who we are?" I suggest.

Both of them have confused expressions. "How is that related to our rules?" questions Rosalie.

"I mean, for us, we can be as devoted as possible, but we should never forget that we still have a life. Isn't that the real reason we're making this in the first place? And then for the boys," I blush, "we'll always trust them and always remember who they really are. We'll believe the best in them, be their inspiration." I blush deeper. Again, people, WORD VOMIT ALERT!

Rose grins adoringly at me. "I love that rule. Very good, Bella. Really." That makes both of us laugh.

Alice, who's also smiling, giggles. "We should keep this a secret. Only the three of us shall know this." More giggles follow.

"Fine by me." Rose and I chorus and shrug at the same time. More laughs erupt from our throats.

"Pinky swear on it." Alice commands.

"Seriously, Alice? What the fuck are we? Five?" Rose complains. I roll my eyes at the both of them. Alice rolls her eyes at Rose.

"Come on! Just so it's all solidified already," she pleads, sticking her pinky finger.

"Fine. Whatever." Rose sighs. We three do the pinky swear.

"Done." Phew.

"Make-over!"

I groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite line? Like the story so far?<strong>

**Hope you like it. Stick with me guys. I have this planned out already. I have a question, though.**

**Should I turn this into a drabble?**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE YOUR FRIENDS BEING THERE FOR YOU AT ALL TIMES. SEND SOME LOVE :3**


End file.
